SWG Wiki:Community
General discussion about the site Questions? Wishes? Post them here :) --Webmaster 15:28, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) Can you make a Player city catogory please? -- Denizz| Edit: Thank you! :) : Done! :)--Webmaster 20:32, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) I've got an idea. How about we post a priotized category to edit, that way we can focus the community on two or three areas. I suppose a message could be placed on the front page listing priotity areas that are in need of improvement. Just an idea. : That's a fair idea. I think we should also come up with a "site templates" page with examples of pages everyone should mimic for most (if not all) categories: professions, skills, abilities, schematics, items, planets, cities, POIs, etc. I've been thinking about such a page for a while, and I think I'll take responsibility for it. --InfluenzaSWTA 23:54, 1 Dec 2004 (CET) :: Yes, that templates are definitely a priority, as a matter of fact, I'll do that right now. --User:Blaiseball 18:12, 1 Dec 2004 ::: OK, I've finished a few templates. Need to take off for now; feel free to finish the rest on SWG Wiki:Site Templates, using the existing ones as examples. --InfluenzaSWTA 01:26, 2 Dec 2004 (CET) : I like the idea of a "priorities" page. Maybe point the way for some users who may wonder just what out of the thousands of things possible they should focus thier efforts on. (: --:1019 00:01, 2 Dec 2004 (CET) Oh yeah, I forgot, I have tons of space on my PC, which I always leave on. I could easily donate 50GBs of space to pictures if it would help. Just give the word. ---- Picture hosting / Image upload Does this site host pictures, or should I go elsewhere? --Monthigos 20:39, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) : Sorry - I cant allow image uploads at the moment. I have limited space and bandwith and I'm already paying a fortune for all my web projects :)--Webmaster 20:41, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) :: Heya! I've got 20 gigs pr month to burn on my host. Working on a simple map-reference app that can be linked to from here for simple map references. Something along the lines of my old AO site. (Just the single reference autogenerated maps). Creutzfeldt 20:54, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) ::: Sounds good to me! --Webmaster 21:14, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) :::: Ok, just checking. I can find a host. :) I know what you're talking about in regards to webhosts. I've thought about linking to some images on my site, but I a bit hesitant because I get the feeling this will be a high traffic site. :) --Monthigos 20:43, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) ::::: Made a preliminary version of the map tool. Clicky!... Useful? Creutzfeldt 22:52, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) :::::: Wow... I have to test this!--Webmaster 22:59, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) :::::: WHOA! I can see this being very very useful for POIs, player cities, etc. Nice job! --InfluenzaSWTA 10:22, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) ::::::: It would be great if the waypoint could be rendered on the image automatically like here : http://www.atombender.de/swgwiki/index.php/Image:Endor-dwb_wp.jpg Can you do some magic Creutzfeldt?--Webmaster 16:46, 2 Dec 2004 (CET) :::::::: Ok, this isn't very pretty, but I'm kinda busy with work atm :) I've added a new parameter to the query string, (just add the label= stuff, max 40 characters). Clicky!. I only added the label to the top of the image - rendering it by the waypoint would take more time than I have atm :P Another clicky!. Creutzfeldt 21:02, 2 Dec 2004 (CET) :::::::: If you meant input-waypoint-and-have-it-rendered-automatically that is of course also possible, but I'd need a bit more time, i.e. in the weekend I can try :P Are all playfields the same size ? I know 0,0 is in the middle, but what are the "corner coords". (Won't make it ingame to check in a while). Creutzfeldt 21:17, 2 Dec 2004 (CET) ::::::::: Ahh, PHP + GD, eh? I've worked with the combination before, very useful. Maybe we should tweak it so you can change the map dot just by the query string? ie: index.php?x=300&y=3220&text=Your+Town+Here once we get the coords figured out? If no one else can, I'll post them for each planet (if they're differen) here (: --:1019 21:20, 2 Dec 2004 (CET) :::::::::: Yup, PHP/GD is fun ;) I agree - making the query string contain all the information would be useful. Might make it a bit cluttered though... We'll see :) :::::::::: Would be great if you posted those coords! There won't be much swg time for me in the near future :( Creutzfeldt 21:58, 2 Dec 2004 (CET) ::::::::::: Aye, I think having it all in the query string would make it easy for people to post waypoint maps with ease. (maybe also throw in the planet variable in the string) Let me know if you'd like a hand with the code or anything, I'd be more than happy to assist in tweaking it (: --:1019 22:05, 2 Dec 2004 (CET) :::::::::::: I'll make a version with the query string containing all the variables as soon as I get the swg world coords :) Creutzfeldt 22:37, 2 Dec 2004 (CET) Back in action After a fullfilling winter break, it's time to get back to business! --InfluenzaSWTA 20:59, 14 Jan 2005 (CET) Site Promotion Ok, so we could really use some more help here. I think it might be helpful to post "help needed" messages on various forums at SOE's site... perhaps just starting with a few professions whose pages are sorely lacking to avoid spamming every forum all at once. Anyone care to come up with a message we can past in different forums, with slightly altered text for each? Give it a shot if you're interested! --InfluenzaSWTA 10:59, 1 Feb 2005 (CET) :I have gone to a few of the profession forums in the past few weeks, asking for help from the community. It seemed to get a good response by a few, but not much in contributions. The Commandos were really helpful earlier when I asked them for info on heavy weapons. That site looks much better now. :) I'll copy what I posted for the Architct Forum. --Tandalo 19:35, 1 Feb 2005 (CET) ::I wish I had more time to work on the Wiki :( It's grown to a nice size (thanks to you!), but some promotion would be really good. We need a manager :) --Webmaster 17:37, 7 Feb 2005 (CET) Skill tree navigation Should we add a link to each Skill page so that you can navigate UP a skill tree as well as down? Currently each skill only links to its prerequisite... it would be convenient if we also had a "Next Skill" link to the skill box following the current. Thoughts? --InfluenzaSWTA 00:29, 12 Feb 2005 (CET) :I think it's just as easy to click on the profession link, then on the appropriate skill, since the skill tree is always at the top. That's what I always do. :) --Tandalo 21:14, 12 Feb 2005 (CET) Creatures & Enemies How much info should we aim to have on a page for each creature? There are plenty of creature bestiaries out there. SWGCreatures.com is definitely the most in-depth. While I like the idea of SWG Wiki being a central place for important SWG info, how far should we go with creatures? Someone put up a link for a Creature template, but it still needs to be made. I'm categorizing current creature pages, but I think at least a little more info than prose descriptions would be helpful, especially with the details we have in other areas of the site. What does everyoen else think?--Tandalo 02:30, 4 Mar 2005 (CET) Server-Specific GCW/Gameplay Info I'm thinking about starting writing important players, events, and all server-specific GCW info (such as a server's history). I'll start with Bria, my home server, but if I get positive replies, I'll study up on the others and get those started as well. Gimmi an opinion, please.